


Burn Scars

by ClickCrisis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClickCrisis/pseuds/ClickCrisis
Summary: Although it has been years since Genji last fought his brother, the scars linger. The mental one and the physical ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A semi-short oneshot I wrote. Maybe I'll continue it, if I find there's enough people behind it, but for now, I just wanted to explore this critical moment in Genji's life.

Genji can still feel it. Every part of that moment, captured in vivid memory, so that he may relive his pain over and over again. He can still hear the words leave his brother's mouth, shouted in anger and frustration, as he notched an arrow into his bow. He could see his brother's tattoo glowing, the dragon's soul within him burning, and then the arrow flew.

Although he had seen his brother unleash his dragon multiple times, he had never thought he would be on the receiving end of his brother's fury.

"You are a _fool_ , Genji. You have defied your family. You are a disgrace to this clan. Father would be disappointed."

Genji's face contorted in a kind of pain that only revealed itself upon the mention of his father's death. Hanzo was not afraid to use it against him, even if it pained him, as well. "I am no fool. It is you who are a fool, led around by old men like a blind sheep."

"And your arrogant attempts to follow women are any different?"

"The elders only want to exploit you. Without Father, they'll trick you to get what they want. Do you honestly think they care who sits in the throne, as long as they are the ones in charge?"

Hanzo chuckled, shaking his head. "You continue to rebel against authorities at every turn, brother. When will you grow up and accept your place in this world?"

"My place in this world is not being bossed around by my own brother and securing the power of blind old men, so that they can toss me aside when the moment is right."

Hanzo scowled, his hand resting on the blade sheathed at his waist. "Very well. If you cannot be persuaded, you must be eliminated."

Genji looked taken aback, but quickly regained his composure. The world shifted itself into a different one-- where colors are more vivid, shapes sharper, and his hand went to his blade to defend himself. "Hanzo, please. You could not kill me, your own brother. Is it the elders who told you to get rid of me? Do not listen to them." Genji had seen this moment coming, and yet he still felt surprised it had come so soon. His brother could not possibly slay him, he knew Hanzo.

And yet, he still feared for his life.

Hanzo drew his blade, aiming it Genji's way to show he was serious. His face was captured in a dark scowl, his eyes showing pain, but his face revealing nothing else. Genji drew his own in kind. Genji would have to defend himself long enough to convince Hanzo the error of his ways.

Two brothers stood, on a balcony illuminated in moonlight, staring each other down, blades drawn. The ribbons tied to their head flowed in the wind, the only movement visible in this standoff.

Hanzo was the first to strike after a long minute, dashing forward and driving his blade towards his brother. Genji caught it with his own, the metal swords bouncing off of one another, casting sparks into the air. Genji saw an opening in his brother's stance, but stopped himself long before attempting to drive a blade into his own brother. Hanzo stole his brother's moment of hesitation, quickly slashing his blade toward's his brother side, cutting through his leather armor and drawing blood.

"I will not fight you, Hanzo. Stop this."

Hanzo ignored his brother, pressing on, but Genji had steeled himself, and was now parrying all of Hanzo's attacks. This continued, Hanzo continually trying to strike his brother, and Genji continually parrying each one. Genji felt as though this was training all over again. Hanzo might hurt him then, to show him the error of his stance, to try and make him a better fighter, but now Genji knew that if Hanzo found a moment that would lead to a fatal strike, he would not stop his blade just before ending his own brother's life.

The lights of Japan twinkled in the distance, the moon glaring down at them from above. Two brothers fought on the balcony of their home. One fights with duty, only doing what he thinks is necessary. The other with fear, that his own brother might strike him down at any moment. In the slash of his brother's blade, Genji's life could be extinguished. The fight continued, neither one making an advance, until finally, Genji was too worn to continue. This must stop. His brother must see reason. But it was too late. He can only hope to describe the extreme agony that he felt upon receiving the full brunt of his brother's power. The rage that had consumed his brother had been channeling into the dragons soaring towards him. Hanzo had drawn his bow, and had launched the arrow, shouting the phrase to summon the dragon that stirred within him. Genji could do nothing. Blue consumed him, and his body erupted in pain, every single nerve on fire as the energy burned his clothes and skin. He collapsed to the ground, clinging to life. He expected Hanzo to end it at any moment. No, he _hoped_ Hanzo would give him mercy and end his suffering. He did not. Genji only heard faint footsteps as his brother left him to die on that balcony. In the darkness that followed, he remembers the sound of engines just before he lost consciousness.

* * *

 

"Genji." A robotic voice interrupted Genji's thoughts, and he was pulled into reality, cast back into the metal body he inhabited. He shook his head, attempting to clear his thoughts, his pain, and nothing came. He stayed still for a moment, kneeling at the ledge that looked over the Nepalian mountains. The ghost of the feeling of cold wind lingered as his robotic body did the best it could to emulate the atmosphere around him. It wasn't the same. It never was.

"My student. Your soul bears great pain. But shadows are only cast when the light is blocked." Again, the same voice interrupted his thoughts. Tekhartha Zenyatta. His mentor and teacher, the robot monk had taught him much since they had first encountered each other. "Learn not to try to push the mountain that blocks the sun, but instead, to climb it."

"Yes, Master." Genji stood, his ribbon fluttering behind him in the wind, and then turned to face the robot monk.

"Good. Come, join me in meditation, and then we may begin our lessons."


End file.
